1. Field
Invention relates generally to computer systems, and in particular to fixing the set of software available for execution on a computer.
2. Related Art
The set of software available for execution on a computer is generally dynamic to and modifiable, even when such modification is not desirable. Restricting the ability of users or administrators of a computer to install and remove software or to modify configuration of the existing software is enforced with passwords or verbal and written policies and guidelines. However, when passwords are used, possessors of administrative passwords generally have access beyond their immediate responsibilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that allows the solidification (or “freezing”) of the set of software available for execution on a computer, wherein the software is solidified according to a granular policy, and wherein the ability to change such a policy resides outside of the solidified computer.